Reflections
by Shadowfax lord of horses
Summary: I am old now, so very old. I feel my body weakening with every breath I take. I know my time is coming, the end to my story. But while I am still here I may as well tell you some of the things I got up to when I was just eleven years old. It all started that terrible year, 1939, in a place named Auschwitz, when that blue box materialised around me saving me from the deadly gas.
1. Prologue

I am old now, oh so very old. I feel my body weakening with every breath I take. I know my time is coming, the end to my story. But while I am still here, I may as well tell you some of the things I got up to when I was just eleven years old.

I was born in the year of our lord, 1928. In a time when there was much rivalry in Europe. Our country Germany: having just recovered from the last Great War. But the way things were going, some said we are on the road to another.

My mother was Nitzanah Asener, a Polish Jew brought to Germany when she was very young. Considered quite pretty; with her long wavy dark brown hair and eyes. A kind and gentle woman who wanted not even the slightest argument with the Nazi's, never mind a full scale world war. Jeremiah Alfandari was my father, a middle aged man, a German Jew who had lost both his father and grandfather in the first war. We had seen the huge Nazi parties, yet we hadn't even thought to consider what this would bring for our future.

I would say that my life was ordinary, not the best, but pleasant, we weren't rich, but not poor, we had enough money to survive but not to spend it lavishly. Up until I was around about ten years old I could live with no fear. That's when the Nazi Germans started to take proper action against us Jews. The name Jew became an insult, you would be mocked in school, shouted at in the streets, treated like we were vermin, and I suppose we were in their eyes. I understood some things better than most people my age, but what didn't get was the Nazi's infernal hate for Jewish people, and it was that hate that was going to shape the entire world in ways that no human being could imagine.

There was a man, a far from ordinary man, who refused to back down. He was a person who was most certainly not going to sit there whilst masses of people were murdered by a man named Adolf Hitler. He had the names of thousands of people, stacked up above him. Those whose lives he had claimed. The man in question claimed not to be a military man but had fought in so many wars. When you asked that man what he thought of Hitler, he would grin and say "Oh Hitler, I met that man once. Didn't like him. Locked him in a cupboard. Of all the things he could have done. He locked one of the most dangerous military men known to man, in a cupboard.

The man called himself a healer, and he influenced my life greatly. He led me on a journey. A journey which still haunts me even now, hundreds of years later.

I shall start I suppose, the night they came for me…

**I have gone back and added more detail and stuff. **


	2. They came

That night I had been reading: an old copy of Treasure Island that had once belonged to my grandmother. My father was out late. That puzzled me and worried my mother; my father was never out late, especially not since the Nazi's started to take over Germany. My mother was pacing the kitchen, hands clasped behind her back, muttering to no one in particular in German. I remember the fear in her voice and she repeated the same words over and over again, like the words would bring him back to us. _"Vorsichtig sein Jeremiah, lassen Sie sie nicht erhalten Sie, nach Hause kommen."_

But as the night dragged on, still my father did not come. My puzzled mood giving way to fear. Then we heard the footsteps, the harsh shouting, and I knew they had come for us. I had no idea why, but I knew that I had to get out of there. My mother grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the hall; I remember her bending down and pulling away the edges of a frayed rug, revealing the rough edged trap door. Hauling it open she pushed me down, she put her fingers to her lips, warning me to be silent, and closed the door leaving me alone and frightened, in the cold, damp, dark cellar.

I heard voices from above shouting in rapid-fire German, my mother asking why they had come and they shouted something about my father that I did not quite catch. I heard them asking about me, wanting to know where I was. My mother first denied my existence, and then claimed I was away, staying with my aunt Marion on her farm. Their footsteps came closer and I prayed I would not be found. The battered wood was hauled open, and a tall scary man in a moustache dragged me out. The terror I felt was unexplainable. He roared at me and my mother and I cowered behind her. There were tears running slowly down my mother's cheeks, and I began to cry as well, mainly because my mother was more than anything else. We were forced, along with some of the other families from our street, towards a place I knew as the train station. I had never actually been on a train before, and a tiny amount of my fear was replaced with excitement. Only a tiny bit and that quickly died down when I noticed just how many people there were. Some were horribly skinny, their eyes glazed over, their heads shaved and numbers painfully tattooed onto their arms. My mother gasped, looking just as horrified as I did. But she must have known a lot more than she let on, because I saw her glance at the old woman in front of her, and the lady nodded in conformation. My mother let out a small, shaky breath and mouthed a single word.

_Auschwitz_

**_The may seem rushed and short but it will get better and longer. :)_**

**_Shadowfax_**


	3. The Journey

I never forgot that train journey. Not ever. It stayed with me for my entire life, through every single day I lived. Often images would come to me at night, and I would wake up screaming. Sometimes I would see the faces of people I knew in the people I would meet, and I would turn and run. At that moment I was just a trembling ten year old, a little nobody. But what nobody knew back then, not even me, was that Hitler had unintentionally made me somebody; he made me important, as it was all because of him and his terrible war that I met the man who was like a father to me.

I never saw my real father again, at first I thought maybe he had escaped, but when I asked the other on the train, they would shake their heads and say they were sorry. That I didn't particularly understand. There was only one person who properly stood out in my mind. Probably because he was the only person who didn't treat me like a lost ten year old. But then again, he was pretty much the same as I was, but he didn't know where his mother or father was. His name was Isaac, Isaac Mithras, and he was ten years old, like me, Jewish, and had come from somewhere further down the line, from a place that had a name I could not quite pronounce. He was quite funny, but often his jokes and remarks were very nasty to the Nazi's, and whilst I felt the same way, I did not want to end up shot before we even got off the train.

I was hungry, having not had dinner as we had been waiting for my father. I was cold because I had no jacket. I was scared of what they would do to me. I had visions of being poked repeatedly with a sword, or having my hands cut off then being forced to eat them, or being turned into a bug then being stood on. The scary thing was; I had no idea. Auschwitz, the word that brought fear to the eyes of the passengers, though we weren't really passengers, we were more like prisoners, prisoners about to be sent to our deaths. This was all because of one man; I had never imagined that just one mere man could cause so much terror. To make people tremble at the mention of his name: A name that had come to mean fear and horror among my people. The name of that man who could have whole villages locked up and slaughtered just because of their religion. Adolf Hitler.

Back then I feared death, now though; I welcome it with open arms.

**Well chapter three done and dusted**


	4. Life

I lost count of the time; it could have been an hour, a year, a day for all I knew. I just lost sense of time. It may sound strange, but I did. Time no longer mattered. In a sense, nothing mattered. I was confused and scared, that was all that seemed to matter. The people seemed to know when the journey was going to end, they would all move closer, no one wanting to be near the door. Then suddenly the crowd surged forward, scrambling towards the doors. At first I thought this meant freedom, but then realised they were scared. I pushed forward with them, not wanting to be left behind when the train moved off. I lost my mother in this struggle. I searched as hard as I could for her after that, but to no avail.

I never saw her again.

No matter how vividly I describe this to you, you will never quite understand just how bad life there was. The conditions were terrible. hundreds of people shoved into areas that probably weren't even fit to hold half of us. Every day some of the stronger ones were taken out to do work on the trains, but what i can say is that not all of them came back, not ever. And you could tell by the looks on the survivors faces that they hadn't been let loose.

The first problem I suppose was lice. They were everywhere. They crawled all over you, in your hair, on your skin, on the wood of the bunks, in the horrible, stiff striped uniforms we were made to wear. They even crawled over the small scraps of food we were given.

Bodies.

Never as long as I would come to live, which would be a very long time, would the sight of a dead body leave me. I had never anticipated seeing one, to be honest, I had never anticipated any of this would happen. Yet still it did. Out of everything I would come to see, all the races, even those who were said to be the worst, it was the humans who won the prize for the most lethal, most bloodthirsty, the most terrible. In my eyes, you couldn't get anything worse than a human, they never improved, and I know that better than anyone.

I would limp around the border, following the huge barbed wire fences that kept us enclosed. I would gaze up at the tall watch towers, and at the Nazi guards that were watching over us. They would stare down at me suspiciously, almost as if they were daring me to strike back, but I never did anything but continue my walk. It became almost a routine. Something that kept me sane.

During the day I would just do the tasks that were required of me, like; working in the small factory, just left of the place. I would stagger back to the bunk I sometimes occupied, hands bleeding, arms aching. Then walk, or sit. But night-time was the worst; because it was that the terror called imagination that was let loose. creating nightmares of the horrible thing they would do to me. In a way, I was more scared of my dreams than anything. More scared of the demons roaming in my head, than the uniformed ones watching over our every move.

It was, I suppose, almost as if the world had become black and white to me. Not literally, but I saw people as just another empty shell that may have once been something. Not as something whose individual qualities stood out to me. No. I saw not the humour or kindness of those imprisoned with me. I saw just saw a body that would soon be lying stiffly on the ground, riddled with holes from the hungry attackers of lice. i had really one emotion, now I was here, and it wasn't pain.

Indifference.


	5. What?

My feet slipped and slid on the snow covered ground. Everywhere was hidden under thick blanket of white. I had never seen snow before, and I hoped I would never see it again. I followed them, the other children; they all seemed to know where to go. There were rumours about a shower. I hadn't had a shower since the night before I got on the train, so I really hoped they were right. We walked for what seemed like eternity, my pale white feet had acquired a blue tinge, and the rest of my body was trembling. Then out of nowhere loomed a formidable figure, dressed smartly in the stiff typical Nazi uniform. He herded us into a long room filled with lots of pegs, each with a number. I stumbled over to the one labelled 19624, and slowly hung up my clothes. We were forced along a corridor, where we were joined by many more people. They all seemed to be either my age or really old. My eyes swept across the sea of people, hoping to see my mother's familiar face, but I could not. All I saw were the rough shaven heads of those I didn't know. At the end of the corridor was a large round chamber, the Nazi guards were dragging open a huge metal door. Inside were many shower heads. My heart leapt at the thought of the nice warm water trickling down my pale icy back. The door slammed shut at the lights went black. I could feel the uneasiness in the air. I was confused; what was happening? Why had the light gone out? Then there was a distant hissing noise that appeared to be coming towards us. I strained my ears to try and determine what it was. The people pressed back against the metal door, trying to force it open. Despite their attempts the door held firm. Somewhere amongst the others a girl began to cry.

But then the hissing noise was replaced by another, much louder noise. It started out quiet but worked its way up the scale. The people began to panic even more, and then I noticed the others fade away, and the dark cold walls replaced by a vibrant yellow ones. There was a figure running round the controls shouting.

"What is it Old Girl, why have you landed."

I coughed. I couldn't help it, all the snow mingled with whatever had been in that room had got to my lungs. The figure spun round in surprise.

"What?"

"Who are you?" I yelped, this was not the Nazi guard I had been expecting.

"Ri-" But I cut her off, beating her to it.

"River Song." I answered my own question.


	6. Answeres

In a matter of moments River Song had pointed her gun at me, he eyes were narrowed and in her voice was a fury unimaginable.

"What. Have. you. Done. With. Him?"

"Who?" I asked. But I knew already with a sinking feeling in the bottom of my heart, the answer.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

And she smiled at that. And i was shocked to the bottom of my being that I knew that answer as well.

"He's gone, vanished, and she brought me here."

"Who did?"

"That T.A.R.D.I.S. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Oh, the machine."

"She's more than just a machine, she was his first companion, and they say she will be his last." There was a slightly wistful note in her voice.

"Oh."

"And who do think you are, just casually hitching a ride. WHO ARE YOU!?"

I shuddered, she was more frightening than the Nazi guards.

"I'm Tsayt Mishpokhe, a Jew from Germany."

"Tsayt Mishpokhe, I've heard that somewhere before. I'm sure he mentioned it."

"It means Time of the family basically."

"The Family, i wonder..."

"And she trailed off as she began to run around the room once more."

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S can trace his time-lord DNA, or at least to the last place he went as a..." She trailed off once more. Then gave a cry of wonder.

"As what? What do you mean?"

"A Time Lord."

**Short chapter, and i'm afraid you wont find out how she knows those answers until the very end. Sorry guys.**


	7. Fainting, dreams, and traces

**Wrote this last week, just altered and changed it a bit, enjoy.**

I couldn't help it, I just collapsed right there in front of her eyes. She stared at me like she couldn't believe her luck. Almost instantly I was transported to the land of dreams.

* * *

There was a big loud booming voice that dominated all sense of my being.

_"Tsayt Mishpokhe, I am here to help you. Do not mention me to her, or to him, but I have faced these monsters before and I know what they are like. They are bloodthirsty demons who will not rest until they have what they want, and that is freedom. Three have escaped, but one remains trapped. That is their goal, they want to free her, but they must not, do you here me Tsayt? they must not. If they do it will mean the end to the age of humanity. You must stop them, and him, don't let them get him. He is even more dangerous like this. It all depends on you Tsayt, can you make the willing sacrifice? can you save us all?"_

The voice faded and I found myself surrounded in a blaze of images.

There was a tall school, and things that looked vaguely liked people but were stuffed with straw. I saw a burning fire, and huge long chains. A saw a watch and a young boy who appeared to be a bit older than me. Then I saw the mesmerizing golden light, filled with the knowledge of the ages. They light spun around me engulfing me, until that was all that remained, just me and the golden light.

* * *

"Tsayt. Wake up." I yelped as River slapped me on the cheek. "Wake up."

"Ughhuh." I groaned, blinking rapidly.

"What happened?" She asked.

I began to cough, my breath coming out in short, painful rasps. Doubling over I threw up twice. My head was pounding and the room bean to spin, I saw two, no three River's, and an odd man in a bow tie. The man faded as the room began to settle.

"Where were you before you came here" She asked me sharply, concern blossoming in her eyes.

"In a room, hissing noise, green smoke." I just had time to gasp, before the coughing started again.

"Oh Lord."

I stared at her blankly, not sure what she was on about."What was the name. Where were you?" Her voice rising slightly.

"Auschwitz ."

Before I had a chance to react, she had grabbed my left hand and turned it upside down so the underside of my wrist was showing. Her eyes widened, I followed her gaze confused as to why she was so shocked. I held my arm up higher for her to see clearer. _26062010._

"What?" I asked her. "My tattoo."

"Auschwitz." She breathed.

Slowly I nodded.

"Hitler."

I nodded once more. The TARDIS screen began to bleep, and she dashed forward keen to see what she had found. "What is it old girl?" She muttered.

"AHAH!" She exclaimed. "4th January 1944, that was when this old girl believes her last trace of him comes from, then he vanishes, and his scent is replaced with the odor of humanity."

"Where?" I asked, curious.

"Berlin, Germany."

"What?" I asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"Hitler's office."

**Until the next chapter,**

**Fly on,**

**Shadowfax**


End file.
